


The Pistol She Raised

by itishawkeye



Series: The Average [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drug Addiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishawkeye/pseuds/itishawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t a problem until it is.</p><p>“I told you,” Jason grumbles. “I’m not going in.”<br/>“If you won't get out of the car, I will get security to make you get out of the car,” Bruce threatens.<br/>Jason growls, but relents, slamming the car door open and getting out.<br/>Bruce walks calmly beside him like this isn’t the end of the world. Like he isn’t about to check his fifteen year old son into rehab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pistol She Raised

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in the same universe as my fic In The Morning but you don't need to read that one to understand this one. It's a no powers AU (and in Batman's case being super rich counts as superpower so he's well-off but not a billionaire.)  
> The ages of the boys are:  
> Dick-19  
> Jason-15  
> Tim-12

It isn’t a problem until it is. 

Jason has just turned fifteen and he’s  _ angry.  _ He’s angry at Bruce for trying to control his every move and he’s angry at Dick for treating him like a stupid kid.

He spends as much time away from the house as he can get away with. Which is why he is where he is right now.

“Jay, come on!” Brick calls from in front of him, and Jason increases his pace to keep up with him. 

“Who’s house is this?” Jason asks, looking up at the small, beat-up house. The window next to the front door has a large crack that’s been covered up with duct tape and it’s painted what’s possibly the ugliest shade of yellow he’s ever seen.

“My friend Roman’s. We aren’t staying. I just gotta pick up some stuff and then we’ll go to the movie, okay?” Brick replies.

“Okay,” Jason says, even though he still feels uncertain about this place. 

The man who answers the door is tall, and probably a few years older than him. Jason doesn’t like the look in his eye, and he shoves his hands deeper into his pockets, fighting the urge to pick at his nails. 

“Hey, Brick, you here for the usual?” He says.

“Yeah, thanks, Roman.” Brick answers, stepping into the house.

Jason follows them deeper into the house. There isn’t a lot of furniture besides a ratty old couch and some mismatched chairs. There’s no bed in sight. Jason has a weird feeling this isn’t where Roman actually lives.

They reach what is supposed to be a kitchen and Roman pulls out a suitcase.

Jason leans in to see what’s inside (it’s probably weed, right?) and  _ oh shit _ .

That’s fucking cocaine. 

It’s not a problem. Until it is. 

 

***

 

Jason refuses to look up when the car finally stops. Because this is bullshit and he’s fine and he doesn't need this. 

“Jason,” Bruce’s deep voice comes from the seat next to him. “Come on, it’s time.”

“I told you,” Jason grumbles. “I’m not going in.”

“If you won't get out of the car, I will get security to make you get out of the car,” Bruce threatens. 

Jason growls, but relents, slamming the car door open and getting out. 

Bruce walks calmly beside him like this isn’t the end of the world. Like he isn’t about to check his fifteen year old son into rehab. 

The receptionist at the front desk looks nice. Or at least harmless, since he’s thin as a rail and wearing glasses that look like they belong in the 1920s.

“Hi,” He says. “Visiting someone?”

“No,” Bruce says, a little too quiet. “This is Jason Todd. He’s supposed to be checked in today.”

“Alright,” the receptionist says. “Someone will come to show you around in a couple minutes, why don't you take a seat?” 

 

***

 

Jason’s roommate is the only good thing about this place so far. He’s the same age as Jason, a foul-mouthed and impressively creative redhead named Roy who got caught doing heroin by his Uncle. The man apparently almost kicked him out, but was convinced by his girlfriend to send Roy here instead. 

And Jason is glad for that. 

Because pretty much everything else here sucks. He spends most of his days doing stupid things that are meant to fill up time like making crafts and sitting in group therapy for three hours a day listening to other teenagers talk about their addictions and problems while Dr. Thompson applauds them for their “bravery”. The food is bland and the classes they offer are boring and Jason really just wants to go home.

But he’s stuck here for at least 90 days. 90 days of nothing.

 

***

 

As much as Jason hates to admit it, the best days at the center are the ones where Bruce and sometimes Alfred or Dick come to visit, even if he’s still mad at them for putting him here in the first place.

Today it’s Bruce and Dick, and they look kind of worried. Jason can tell that something is off. Anxiety strikes Jason, because what if something happened to Alfred and that’s why he’s not here.

“Is something wrong?” He says as soon as he sits down.

“No,” Dick says. “Everything is fine. We do have some… news, though.” 

“News?” Jason questions, raising an eyebrow skeptically. 

“Yes,” Dick replies. “It’s good news.”

“Okay…” Jason says. “So what it is?”

He turns toward Bruce, who has been silent this entire time. Bruce leans forward a little, resting his elbows on his lap. 

“We’re fostering someone new,” Bruce starts, and he keeps talking but Jason doesn’t really hear what he’s saying over the blood rushing to his ears. 

He stands up, pacing across the room trying to hold in all the pent-up anger. 

“You’re replacing me?” He yells. 

“What, Jay, no!” Dick exclaims. “We could never-”

“Shut the  _ fuck  _ up, Dick,” Jason orders and Dick’s jaw clamps shut, probably out of shock. 

He turns toward Bruce, pointing an accusing finger. “You sent me here to get me out of the way. I’m broken, and now you’re gonna throw me away for a fucking better version? Fuck you!” 

“Jason, I did not send you here to get you out the way,” Bruce says, a little more harsh than Jason is used to. He grabs Jason by the shoulders. “I sent you here because I was scared I was going to lose you. You overdosed Jason. You  _ died _ and I had to watch them restart your heart. It was the hardest decision I’ve ever made, to send you here. But I was afraid that if I didn’t then I would lose you for good. Tim needs someone right now. He’s twelve years old and he’s alone and I can’t leave him. But that does not and will never change the fact that you are my son and there will always be a place for you with me. But you need to get better.” 

Jason can’t stop the tears that are running down his face as he pushes Bruce’s hands away from him. “Fuck you, I’m fine, fuck you.” 

Bruce puts his hand back on his shoulder. “You aren’t fine, Jason.”

 

***

 

It’s been a full week since Bruce visited him and Jason still refuses to get out of bed. He’s fine and he doesn’t need to do any more fucking crafts. 

When Roy opens the door to their room, Jason doesn’t even react, even when he slams it shut forcefully behind him.

“You need to stop this fucking bullshit, Todd.”

Jason rolls over and looks at him. “Fuck off, Harper. I’m done here. I don't need this.”

“No, Jason, you fuck off,” Roy says, moving closer and jabbing his finger in Jason’s face. “I put up with your denial bullshit long enough. If you think you don't have a problem then you need to be in the mental ward instead of rehab. You have a problem, and you need help. Fucking accept it.”

“I know I have a problem!” Jason screams, throwing off the covers and sitting up. “I just know this bullshit doesn't work, okay? My mom was an addict, and the whole fucking reason I went into foster care was because Bruce promised to pay to get her help if I stopped stealing. She went to rehab, hell, for all I know she came here, and it didn't fucking help. She overdosed two fucking weeks after she got out. It doesn’t help!” 

Roy blinks, and sits down on the bed across from him, reaching out to take one of Jason’s hands. “Jason, that doesn’t have to be your story. You can make it work. It only helps if you let it, and you haven’t been letting it. There’s been a billion people before of us who have gotten better and a billion who have gotten worse. It’s not about the program. It’s about you.” 

Roy stands up and throws a towel at him. “You stink, man. Take a damn shower. Dinner’s in half an hour.” 

 

***

 

Jason calls Dick after dinner. He picks up within in one ring and sounds really relieved that Jason is calling him. (Jason was kind of an asshole to him. Dick was just trying to help.)

“Tell me about the replacement. What’s wrong with him?”

“First of all he’s not replacing you and his name is Tim,” Dick says. “And what do you mean  _ wrong?”  _

“Well,” Jason explains. “Your parents got murdered and I was a street kid. What happened to make Bruce take him in.” 

“Oh,” Dick says. “I don't really know that much, honestly. I was staying with Babs and not exactly… talking to Bruce when it happened. All I know is that he lived next door and he’s twelve but he looks ten because he was malnourished. I heard Bruce say that they’re having problems contacting his parents. They don’t even know they have a child abuse case against them and an impending court date. Probably gonna have a nasty shock when they get back from… wherever they are.” 

Okay, so that’s a pretty shitty situation, but Jason still can't bring himself to be anything other than mad that there’s another kid in Bruce’s life.

“Were  you mad?” He asks. “When Bruce took me in.”

“A little, honestly.” Dick replies. “Because I thought we were happy the way we were and I was afraid you would ruin that. But I think the excitement of getting a bigger family won out for me. I always used to tell my parents that I wanted siblings.” 

“I didn’t,” Jason says. “What if I never like this kid?”

“I don't think you will.”

 

***

 

“Jason, do you dye your hair like that?” 

“I don’t know, Roy. Are you a real redhead? Show me if the carpet matches the drapes.”

Roy makes a face at him from his bed. It’s 2am and Roy’s been keeping him up with mindless chatter all night. If he doesn’t shut up soon, and orderly is gonna come and yell at them. (Again.) 

“No, seriously. I’ve never seen anyone with hair like that, and I can't decide if it makes you look like a badass or like you're wearing a skunk on your head.” 

“Haha, like I haven't heard that one before,” Jason replies. “It’s genetic, okay? Been there since I was grew hair.”

“White hair as at two years old? You musta been one stressed out kid, Todd.”

“You have no idea, Harper.” 

It’s silent for a moment and then Roy says. “I’m getting released next week.”

Jason stomach clenches in a weird mix of happy for Roy and mad that he’s stuck here. He looks over at his friend. “No shit?” He says.

Roy nods, and hands Jason a slip of paper with a number on it. “You better call me when you get out. I need some new friends who don’t do drugs.” 

 

***

 

“Jason, would you like to share with the group?” 

Jason pauses looking around at the worn faces of other patients and some of them look… Hopeful.

“Okay,” he says, and Dr. Thompson smiles.

 

***

 

Bruce (finally) picks him up from rehab when the snow is just starting to melt. This time, Jason isn’t completely sure he’s ready to leave. Because once he’s outside it’s all in his hands. And he’s kind of been known to fuck up. But Dr. Thompson promises him he can handle it. 

Plus, he’s got his family to help.

When he get’s his phone back, there are a couple texts from Brick and a missed call from Roman. He deletes both their numbers, and adds in Roy.

_ ‘Guess who got sprung’  _ Jason texts him. 

It only takes a couple minutes for his phone to buzz.  _ ‘Paula Deen? Flavor Flav? Lindsay Lohan??” _

He knows that things are going to be better now.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am planning on making a whole series in this universe, so please keep your eye out for more. You can find more fic on my tumblr: itishawkeye.tumblr.com  
> I would really appreciate feedback!


End file.
